10 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 7/13 - Kufel - Uwaga! W godzinach : 05:50 do 14:00 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic ; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 3824; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 06:45 Był taki dzień - 10 maja; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Na górze i na dole - Wieża Babel odc. 2 (Bugtime Adventures // Construction Woes ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Baranek Shaun - Fotograf, odc. 19 (Shaun shoots the sheep); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:40 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Kto się boi Wilkołaka 24 (Who's afraid of the big bad Werewolf); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 10:05 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Nie mów źle o żywych lub zmarłych, odc. 15 (Dont speak ill of the dead or the living, ep. 15); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Wiosenne szparagi 11:20 Podróżnik - Atacama 11:45 Zwierzęta świata - Pod skórą krokodyla 1/2 (Crocodiles: Under the Skin) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:10 Kadra 2012; magazyn 12:25 Dotknij życia - 596 dni; reportaż 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Przed Eurowizją - 7 13:25 Dziewczyna z Pietrowki (Girl From Petrovka) 98'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1974) 15:05 Śmiechu warte - odc. 617; program rozrywkowy 15:30 Sąsiedzi - Nowe brzmienie; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3826; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Psi psycholog - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Arcyksiążę Rudolf, cz. 1 (Kronprinz Rudolf, teil 1) 88'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria, Francja, Włochy (2006) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Miki obchodzi urodziny, odc. 3 (Mickeys birthday party); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - txt.str.777 113'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1984) 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Człowiek z blizną (Scarface) 156'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who - Rose, odc. 1 (Doctor Who - Rose, ep.1) 44'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:55 Doctor Who odc. 2 - Koniec świata (Doctor Who - The End of the World, ep.2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:45 Ambulans (Ambulance, The) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 04:15 Był taki dzień - 10 maja; felieton 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy - Uwaga! W godzinach : 05:50 do 14:00 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Molly - odc. 13/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994) 06:40 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:10 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:45 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Pożegnanie września" (Zbigniew Herbert) 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 581; serial TVP 08:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 331 Samotny ojciec; serial TVP 09:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 108; serial TVP 10:35 Nakręć historię; dokument fabularyzowany 10:50 Jean - Michel Cousteau - morskie przygody - Podróż do Kure - odc. 2 (J. M. Cousteau - Ocean Adventure Voyage to Kure) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:45 Kino familijne - Mój przyjaciel Ben (Gentle Ben) 89' kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:25 Święta wojna - (295) Al. Bercini; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1515 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 953 Diabeł Kleczkowską podkusił; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność - Iza Kuna; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa tradycji 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Pojedynek nie na żarty - Ireneusz Krosny kontra Tomasz Jachimek ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Ostatnie starcie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - W pogoni za śmiercią (Shoot to kill) 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Jackie Brown (Jackie Brown) 147'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:55 Supertalent - (9); widowisko 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.45 Sonic X (73)-serial anim., Fr./Hol./Jap./Tajwan/USA/Wlk.Brytania 06.15 Czarodziejki (48) - serial animowany, USA 06.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (21) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (44) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Tutenstein (10) - serial, USA 08.15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.45 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulin. 09.45 Dziecięca eskorta McDónald's - pr. dla dzieci 10.15 Magazyn EURO 2008 10.45 Długa droga do domu - film przygodowy, USA 1995 12.30 Magazyn EURO 2008 13.00 Fomuła 1: Grand PrixTurcji 14.00 Dom nie do poznania 15.00 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.15 Świat według Kiepskich (288): Buty z Kalkuty - serial komediowy, Polska 15.45 Zwariowani detektywi - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 17.50 Strzał w 10 - program rozr. 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Jaś Fasola (12) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, wyk. Rowan Atkinson 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - rozr. 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 00.00 Tess - dramat obyaajowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania 1979, reż. Roman Polański 03.00 Miasto zwycięzców 04.00 Zakazana kamera 05.30 TV Market - mag. reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Motoszoł - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prosbJ gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.25 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.10 Szymon Majewski Show 16.20 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Gene Quintano, wyk. Emilio Estevez 18.00 Milionerzy - teletumiej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 6 (85): Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewia, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot, Tamara Arciuch 20.35 Kryminalni S (100): Ażuda - serial kryminalny, Polska, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota landowska 21.40 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów - komedia kryminalna, Kanada/USA 2000, reż.Jonathan Lynn, wyk.Bruce Willis, Matthew Perry, Rosanna Arquette 23.45 Dziwne dni - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Kathryn Bigelow, wyk. Ralph Rennes, Angela Bassett, Juliette Lewis 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.45 TeleskJep 03.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:30 John Mayall - 70th Birthday Concert - koncert 06:40 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:10 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Pokemon - serial animowany odc. 249, 250 USA/Japonia 1998 08:40 Wielka Stopa w Egipcie - komedia reż. Steno, wyk. Baldwyn Dakile, Bud Spencer, Enzo Cannavale, Angelo Infanti Niemcy/Włochy 1979 11:00 mała Czarna - talk show 12:00 VIP - program kulturalny 12:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 14:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 15:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: Gdzie my - tam granica/Psi pazur (3, 4) - serial Polska 17:00 Trampolina - reality show odc. 18 18:00 Berlin, Berlin - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 Niemcy 2002 19:05 Idol - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Lekcja przetrwania - thriller reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Alec Baldwin, Elle Macpherson, Gordon Tootoosis USA 1997 22:35 Odmienić los - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nick Cassavetes, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Marisa Tomei, Gérard Depardieu, Jake Lloyd USA/Francja 1996 00:50 Krwawy obiad - horror komediowy reż. Jackie Kong, wyk. Rick Burks, Carl Crew, Roger Dauer, Lisa Guggenheim, Max Morris, Roxanne Cybelle USA 1987 02:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:15 John Mayall - 70th Birthday Concert - koncert 04:20 VIP - program kulturalny 04:45 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 05:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1075; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1076; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1077; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1078; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1079; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Rozmowy istotne - Władysław Bartoszewski; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 19 - Jak kręciliśmy ukrytą kamerą (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 19 Jak jsme nevahali a tocili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Zwierzowiec - Związki małżeńskie odc. 68; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pueblo; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Duże dzieci - (64); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 933* - Pełna akceptacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Apeninów (48); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (29) Urszula Dudziak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 323 Bardzo długi dyżur; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jana Starek (Austria, Czechy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - W kręgu krokodylich kręgów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 1* Niespodziewana wizyta; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Wagary; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dudi (Andrzej Dudziński); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 563; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Biała tygrysica (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 23* - Do dobrego lepiej przymusić; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wezwanie; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Nowa Tradycja - Dona Rosa; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Urszula's story; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (64); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 563; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Biała tygrysica (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 23* - Do dobrego lepiej przymusić; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Dudi (Andrzej Dudziński); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 933* - Pełna akceptacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Wezwanie; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Urszula's story; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Klasa 3000 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Scooby-Doo na wyspie Zombi 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Chowder 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Hallmark Channel 6:00 Baron i dzieciak 8:00 Powrót na pole walki 10:00 Christy: Wybory serca (1/2) 12:00 Powrót na pole walki 14:00 Panna Marple: Godzina zero 16:00 O własnych siłach 18:00 Powrót Lily 20:00 Nietypowa przesyłka 22:00 Po wstrząsie (2-ost.) 0:00 Braterstwo zabójców 2:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena 4:00 Baron i dzieciak Ale Kino! 8:00 Marilyn Monroe: Marilyn w cieniu legendy 9:10 Najlepszy z najgorszych 10:45 Małpia kuracja 12:30 Być albo nie być 14:25 Zapach wanilii 16:00 Poirot: Entliczek, pentliczek 17:55 Wieczna miłość 20:00 Dla naszych chłopców 22:30 Tina: What's Love Got to Do with It 0:35 Środa popielcowa 2:15 Księżniczka z Nebraski 3:35 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Thrillery erotyczne 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Ryś 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Zdobywanie doświadczenia 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Zdobywanie pożywienia 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (3) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (4) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 12:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Mało uczęszczana droga 12:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Specjalizacja 13:00 Serce lwicy 14:00 Lekarz wielkich kotów 15:00 Świat przyrody: Gepardy - droga do wolności 16:00 Świat przyrody: Tygrysy ze szmaragdowego lasu 17:00 Lwy znad rzeki Krokodylowej 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) 19:00 Prawda o wilkach (1) 20:00 Prawda o wilkach (2) 21:00 Wspaniałe nietoperze (146) 22:00 Orki prywatnie 23:00 Na posterunku: Lepsze życie 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) 1:00 Prawda o wilkach (1) 2:00 Prawda o wilkach (2) 3:00 Wspaniałe nietoperze (146) 4:00 Orki prywatnie 5:00 Na posterunku: Lepsze życie AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (146) 7:00 Szczury wodne (147) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (11) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota (12) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (5) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (6) 12:00 Poszukiwani (8) 13:00 Poszukiwani (9) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (14) 15:00 Szczury wodne (146) 16:00 Szczury wodne (147) 17:00 The Amazing Race 9 (7) 18:00 The Amazing Race 9 (8) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (22) 20:00 Poszukiwani 3 (19) 21:00 Więzy krwi (19) 22:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (5) 23:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (9) 0:00 Więzy krwi (19) 1:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (5) 2:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (9) 3:00 Poszukiwani 3 (19) 4:00 The Amazing Race 9 (7) 5:00 The Amazing Race 9 (8) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (16) 6:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (17) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (18) 7:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (19) 8:00 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 8:40 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 9:15 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 9:50 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 10:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (16) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (17) 11:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (18) 11:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (19) 12:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (20) 12:50 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 13:25 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 14:00 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 14:35 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:10 Doktor Who (12) 16:05 Doktor Who (13) 17:05 Doktor Who (1) 18:00 Doktor Who (2) 19:00 Show Catherine Tate 19:40 Historie wielkich gwiazd (4) 20:20 Biuro (5) 21:00 Każdy z każdym (6) 21:40 Graham Norton 22:20 Milczący świadek (8) 23:20 Przekręty (1) 0:20 Każdy z każdym (6) 0:55 Biuro (5) 1:25 Milczący świadek (8) 2:20 Przekręty (1) 3:15 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 4:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (12) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 6:50 Kuchenne koszmary (6) 7:40 Kuchenne koszmary (7) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (20) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (21) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (22) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (23) 10:10 Kuchenne koszmary (8) 11:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 11:55 Kuchenne koszmary (6) 12:55 Kuchenne koszmary (7) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (20) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (21) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (22) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (23) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (20) 16:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 16:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 18:00 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 19:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 19:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (5) 20:00 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 21:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 21:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 22:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 23:00 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 0:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 0:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (5) 1:00 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 1:55 Kuchenne koszmary (8) 2:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 3:45 Forsa na strychu (21) 4:10 Kuchenne koszmary (6) 5:05 Kuchenne koszmary (7) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Na tropach Bartka 9:00 Zakochani widzą słonie 10:55 Droga do Eldorado 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Chińskie Hollywood 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody: Siła miodu - pszczoła japońska (12/13) 14:40 Maroon 5 15:55 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 18:20 Deser: Marsz Bezimiennego 18:30 Żużel: Grand Prix Europy 22:40 Decydująca gra 0:25 Obrońca 2:00 Get Rich or Die Tryin' 3:55 San Antonio 5:30 Tron syreny Canal + Film 7:00 Światła o zmierzchu 8:20 Miłość do Adolfa Hitlera 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Jack wchodzi do gry (2/13) 10:00 Łapu-capu 10:10 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk, pszczółki i kwiatki (5/16) 10:55 Babe 12:50 Rządy gargulców 14:15 Zakochany Paryż 16:15 Stan oblężenia 18:10 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 20:00 Rozpalić ogień 21:45 Nocny gość 23:20 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 0:55 Idlewild 2:55 Lęk pierwotny 5:05 W pustyni i w puszczy Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 7:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:20 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 11:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 12:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 14:15 Łapu-capu 14:30 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 15:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 15:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 17:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 18:00 Piłka nożna: Multiliga+ 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 1:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 3:15 Piłka nożna: Premiership 3:50 Piłka nożna: Serie A 4:25 Za ciosem 5:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Marta Domachowska Cinemax 6:00 Totalna zagłada (1/2) 7:35 Poławiacz pereł 9:10 Za dużo naraz 10:50 Nowy Jork czeka 12:20 Kochankowie 13:50 Zwykli ludzie 15:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Samotne matki 16:20 61* 18:25 Totalna zagłada (1/2) 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Idealny facet 21:40 Johnny skazaniec 23:10 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu 1:20 Dystans 3:10 Więzienny blues 4:40 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (2) Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (22) 6:30 Mama na pełny etat (23) 7:00 Bazar (2) 7:30 Bazar (3) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (23) 10:00 Przepisy na sobotę (7) 10:30 Przepisy na sobotę (8) 11:00 Wesele od kuchni (9) 11:30 Wesele od kuchni (10) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (83) 12:30 Butik (30) 13:00 Pogotowie finansowe (3) 13:30 Pogotowie finansowe (4) 14:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (9) 15:00 Porady różowej brygady (4) 16:00 Przepisy na sobotę (7) 16:30 Przepisy na sobotę (8) 17:00 Poznaj moich rodziców (6) 18:00 Pogotowie finansowe (3) 18:30 Pogotowie finansowe (4) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (83) 19:30 Butik (30) 20:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (9) 21:00 Porady różowej brygady (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (130) 23:00 Zamiana (1) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (130) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (71) 3:00 Zamiana (1) 4:00 Pogotowie finansowe (3) 4:30 Pogotowie finansowe (4) 5:00 Areszt domowy (11) 5:30 Tuckerville (1) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Hue - Wietnam 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Znajdź i zniszcz! 9:00 Wraki - Reaktywacja (3) 9:30 Wraki - Reaktywacja (4) 10:00 poTURBOwani (6) 11:00 Brainiac (6) 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Hue - Wietnam 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Znajdź i zniszcz! 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępstwach (1) 16:00 Lotniskowiec: Miasto na morzu 17:00 poTURBOwani (3) 18:00 poTURBOwani (4) 19:00 Faceci w bieli (6) 20:00 Brudna robota: Napęd na olej po frytkach 21:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Cadillac dla Shaquille'a 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 23:00 Bracia Ludolf (1) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochodowe fajerwerki 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Twarzą w twarz 2:00 Katastrofy: Burza ogniowa 3:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Cadillac dla Shaquille'a 4:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 4:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępstwach (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 8:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia kobiety i mężczyzny 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 10:00 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 11:30 Jak to działa? (6) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 14:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia kobiety i mężczyzny 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 16:00 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 17:30 Jak to działa? (6) 18:00 Premiera: Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (5) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (6) 19:00 Brainiac (7) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Syndrom wojny w Zatoce 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków (4) 22:00 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (5) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (6) 1:00 Brainiac (7) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Syndrom wojny w Zatoce 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków (4) 3:50 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 4:40 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 5:35 Narodziny MG (10) Discovery World 6:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 7:00 Historia oręża: Amerykańskie wojska powietrznodesantowe 8:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (2) 9:00 Discovery Atlas: Chiny bez tajemnic 11:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring 12:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 13:00 Historia oręża: Amerykańskie wojska powietrznodesantowe 14:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (2) 15:00 Discovery Atlas: Chiny bez tajemnic 17:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring 18:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 19:00 Historia oręża: Amerykańskie wojska powietrznodesantowe 20:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (2) 21:00 Premiera: Discovery Atlas: Chiny bez tajemnic 23:00 Duchy: Przeklęty dom 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Przeciwne prądy 1:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Pytania, które trzeba zadać 2:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (2) 3:00 Discovery Atlas: Chiny bez tajemnic 4:45 Duchy: Przeklęty dom 5:35 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Wskakuj! 12:00 Nowa szkoła króla 12:25 Nowa szkoła króla 12:50 Nowa szkoła króla 13:15 Nowa szkoła króla 13:40 Nowa szkoła króla 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Leroy i Stitch 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Wskakuj! 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Power Rangers Time Force 22:20 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:40 Power Rangers Mystic Force 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 8:45 Kajakarstwo górskie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Krakowie 10:00 Kajakarstwo górskie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Krakowie 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 16:30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 18:15 Watts 18:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 19:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 20:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 22:15 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Nowym Jorku 23:45 Fight Club: World Max Japan 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 5:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 6:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 6:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 7:00 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 10:30 Eurogole Weekend 11:00 BMX: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelajdzie 11:30 Euroleague Basketball Show 12:00 Hokej na trawie: Europejska liga hokeja 13:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 14:00 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 14:30 Hokej na trawie: Europejska liga hokeja 16:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monzie 16:45 Watts 17:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 18:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 20:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:30 Breakdance: Zawody Battle of the year w Montpellier 22:00 Piłka wodna 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 1:00 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 1:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 2:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 3:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 3:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 4:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 4:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 5:00 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Przed ołtarzem 7:40 Republikanin 9:20 Z ust do ust 10:55 Boska interwencja 12:45 Niebiańska przepowiednia 14:20 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 15:55 Wszystko jest iluminacją 17:40 Vince niepokonany 19:25 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (19) 20:10 Capote 22:00 Demon: Historia prawdziwa 23:30 Shinobi 1:15 Rodzinne rozgrywki 2:45 Walka żywiołów 4:05 Kilka dni września HBO 2 6:00 Elvis 7:40 U progu sławy 9:40 Auta 11:35 Super tata 13:05 V 2007 14:05 Między niebem a ziemią 15:45 Loverboy 17:10 Dzikie koty 18:55 Pogodynka 20:25 Historia przemocy 22:00 E=mc2 23:35 Podwójne espresso 1:10 Niedokończone życie 2:55 Nieudacznik 4:25 Bosko! Historia kina ekscentrycznego HBO Comedy 10:00 Obcy w Ameryce (4) 10:20 Humor Orientu 12:00 Cyklon 13:30 Twoje, moje i nasze 14:55 Cinema, cinema 15:20 Irlandzki numer 16:55 Cyklon 18:25 Twoje, moje i nasze 19:55 Irlandzki numer 21:30 Premiera: Na stojaka! (216) 22:00 Apetyt na seks 23:50 Jazda na maksa 1:20 Kelnerzy 2:50 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Dixie: Sezon ogórkowy (6) 8:40 Bajki: Pomysłowy wnuczek: Biblioteka (1) 8:50 Bajki: Proszę słonia: Pierwsze kroki (2) 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Na Sybir 10:50 Rodzina do kina 10:55 Rodzina do kina: Detektywi na wakacjach: Obcy (2/5) 11:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Musisz to wypić do dna (1/6) 12:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 12:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Miłość Piotra (7-ost.) 13:30 Rodzina do kina 13:35 Rodzina do kina: Królowa pszczół 14:55 Rodzina do kina: Miodowa dekada 15:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski 15:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski: Zapamiętaj imię swoje 17:05 Rodzina do kina 17:10 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Napad na wyspę (9/15) 17:40 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Balbina (10/15) 18:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1905 (6/8) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 28B/73 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 14/53 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 21:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Sekret Enigmy 0:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Enigma 0:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski 1:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski: Zapamiętaj imię swoje 2:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski: Dzieci z rampy 2:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski: Być kobietą w Birkenau 3:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Hommage a Casals, wieczór hiszpański (1) 10:50 Hommage a Casals, wieczór hiszpański (2) 11:40 Muzyczna podróż do Andaluzji 12:35 Manuel de Falla: 'Noce w ogrodach Hiszpanii' 13:05 Portrety: Marcela Roggeri 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Gidon Kremer interpretuje Partity Jana Sebastiana Bacha na skrzypce solo, 2006 18:20 Les plaisirs du Parnasse 19:20 Antonio Vivaldi: 'Cztery pory roku' 20:05 Joseph Haydn: Kwartet smyczkowy D-dur op. 20 nr 4 (Hob. III/34) 20:30 Ryszard Wagner: 'Śpiewacy norymberscy' 0:00 Około północy: Mahmoud Ahmed i Either Orchestra 1:10 Około północy: Casa de la Trova 2:40 Około północy: Adib Dayikh i Al Kindi Ensemble 3:35 Około północy: Indiańskie lato: Malouma, Franco i Mauretańska noc w Nouakchott 4:30 Około północy: Mehr Ali i Shere Ali śpiewają islamskie pieśni Qawwali 5:25 Około północy: Jon Hendricks, powrót do Normandii MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (6) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (19) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (8) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (75) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (18) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (70) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (42) 8:00 Noddy i przygoda na wyspie 8:25 Świnka Peppa (27) 8:30 Pingu 6 (14) 8:40 SamSam (13) 8:50 Rumcajs (34) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (26) 9:05 Strażak Sam (7) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (16) 9:45 Bracia koala (53) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (15) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (5) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (1) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (1) 11:00 Noddy (60) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (50) 11:15 Blanka (16) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (52) 11:30 Pingu 6 (13) 11:40 SamSam (12) 11:50 Rumcajs (33) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (11) 12:25 Śniegusie (33) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (48) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (16) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (27) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (10) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (18) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (5) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (18) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (7) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (74) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (17) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (69) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (41) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (25) 16:05 Strażak Sam (6) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (15) 16:45 Bracia koala (78) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (14) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (4) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (26) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (26) 18:00 Śniegusie (34) 18:05 Tomek i przyjaciele. Jak lokomotywy uratowały lotnisko 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (17) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (11) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (19) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Penetratorzy 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Made 16:00 Moja własna gwiazda 17:00 MTV w domu u... 17:30 Życie Ryana 18:00 Greek 18:30 Date My Mom 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Włatcy móch 22:30 Ren i Stimpy 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (5) 6:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (5) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Grecja 8:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum 9:00 Tajemnice kosmosu: Komety: Cel - Ziemia 10:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pekiński "Wodny Sześcian" 12:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Kotik zwyczajny 12:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Płetwal błękitny 13:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Tygrys Sita 13:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Spotkanie niedźwiedzi 14:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Bąbelki wielorybów 14:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Żółwie 15:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Mniszki hawajskie 15:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Niedźwiedzie złodzieje 16:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Lwy 16:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Pingwiny 17:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz 18:00 Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek 19:00 Za kulisami: Prędkość 20:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar 21:00 Afgańska heroina: Zapomniana wojna 22:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia 23:00 Pirackie skarby 1:00 I co wy na to? 2 (4) 1:30 I co wy na to? 2 (9) 2:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar 3:00 Afgańska heroina: Zapomniana wojna 4:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia 5:00 Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek Planete 5:45 Poza szlakiem: Turcja (20/25) 6:10 Poza szlakiem: Gambia (21/25) 6:35 Poza szlakiem: Senegal (22/25) 7:05 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Kamikadze - boski wiatr (6-ost.) 8:00 Poza szlakiem: Kostaryka (23/25) 8:25 Poza szlakiem: Floryda (24/25) 8:55 Ginące gatunki: Lemur wari (12/16) 9:30 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Antarktyka (4/17) 10:30 Kilimandżaro. Na dachu Afryki 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Portoryko (10/18) 11:50 Poza szlakiem: Ghana (19/25) 12:25 Echa stron rodzinnych 13:55 Wielka wyprawa po sól 14:45 Greenpeace. Wyrazić sprzeciw! 15:35 Magowie z Vanuatu 16:30 Miejsca w pamięci: Carcassonne (7/13) 17:30 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (2/3) 18:30 Gorzka prawda o aspirynie 19:25 Miss Universe '29. Królowa z Wiednia 20:45 Premiera. Planete Doc Review: Genowe bezhołowie 22:30 Moc jakuckiej szamanki 23:30 Premiera. Seans Planete: Zapętlenia 1:00 Pedofilia jest rodzaju żeńskiego 2:00 Targowiska świata: Sandaga (3/6) 2:30 Targowiska świata: Bangkok (4/6) 3:05 Targowiska świata: Sao Cristóvao (5/6) 3:40 Targowiska świata: Hötorgshallen (6-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Rekord (53) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (691) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (692) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (693) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (694) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (695) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (32) 13:00 Graczykowie: Mamusia (54) 13:30 Graczykowie: Czwóreczka (55) 14:00 Wybierz gospodarkę 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Trzecie oko (268) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Robert Rozmus, Dorota Gawryluk 17:00 Prawo miasta (4) 18:00 Mamuśki (7) 18:30 Mamuśki (8) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Wołanie stamtąd (32) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (32) 21:40 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Ostry dyżur (11) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Mamuśki (7) 0:00 Mamuśki (8) 0:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Trzecie oko (268) 1:30 Prawo miasta (4) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (32) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja: Robert Rozmus, Dorota Gawryluk Polsat Sport 7:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 9:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 11:40 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 12:10 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 13:10 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 15:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 17:20 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 18:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:00 Sztuki walki: Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie 10:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 11:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 13:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 14:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie 19:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 21:40 Euro 2008 (5) 22:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:30 Indyjscy piechurzy 7:50 Kawaler w raju 9:40 Dodge City 11:25 Zakochane stewardesy 13:15 Wesoła wdowa 15:00 Tylko dla orłów 17:35 Za kulisami: Michael Douglas 18:30 Słodki ptak młodości 20:30 Sala kinowa - the director's special 21:00 Prawo i sprawiedliwość 23:05 Classic Shorts 2007: The Amazing Trousers 23:25 O jednego szpiega za dużo 1:05 Słodki ptak młodości 3:00 Prawo i sprawiedliwość 5:00 Jeden przeciw wszystkim Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (21/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (35/51) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (37/51) 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:50 Buon Appetito! (3) 11:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Lot Nawigatora 15:10 Straż graniczna (1/24) 15:40 Straż graniczna (2/24) 16:05 Dostrzec miłość 18:05 Kapitan Jack 20:00 Umrzeć o północy 21:55 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 w Jantarze 22:55 Dotyk śmierci 0:50 Seksowna uczta 3:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wojna secesyjna (3) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Szkolny bal/Wymarzony domek Pinky'ego (71) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Włosy we włosach (45) 7:00 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Fatboy Slim (22) 7:50 Friday Wear: Podryw na pranie (34) 8:00 Aparatka: Mama zawsze w pobliżu (31) 8:30 Klub Winx 3: Jaskinia węża (17) 9:15 Wielka płyta 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Jezioro (11) 10:10 6 w pracy 5 (10) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Szkatuła Valtora (18) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (18) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (3) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (9) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Teleturniej (23) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (19) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Potwór Luna (15) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jestem gruba (8) 13:45 Świat Raven: Wizja specjalna (35) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Venus (1) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Złoty piosenkarz (6) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Zagubiony w morzu (12) 16:15 6 w pracy 5 (11) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Czas leci (16) 17:05 Aparatka: Strefa przyjaźni (32) 17:30 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (26) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (20) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (8) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Luzowajki (21) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Brzydkie kaczątko (1) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Venus (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (41) 21:30 Fresh Air: UEFA Euro 2008 22:00 Fresh Air: Turok 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Turok (2) 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (40) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Making of: "Iron Man" 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 7:15 Domy marzeń (6) 8:05 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (1) 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Peterborough 9:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Zachowanie 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 13:05 Domy marzeń (6) 14:05 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (1) 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Peterborough 15:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Zachowanie 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 19:05 Domy marzeń (6) 20:05 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (1) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 21:55 Premiera: Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Singapur 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Australia - slow food 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Miami 1:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Przymusowy urlop 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wygodne życie 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Psy i koty 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (10) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (11) TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (2) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Klub@: Pełnia objawienia - Jezus 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 Szczęśliwe dni Jamiego Olivera (2) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (99) 11:00 MacGyver (126) 12:00 Latający profesor 14:00 Pies Baskerville'ów 16:00 Star Trek: Po drugiej stronie lustra (33) 17:00 Star Trek: Zabójcza planeta (34) 18:00 Temat numer 1 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 19:30 Paczka 2 (13) 20:00 Simon Birch 22:30 Puls raport 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Sport 23:05 Ryszard III 1:00 Wolność Słowa 1:30 Octava dies 2:00 Żebro Adama 2:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 3:30 Temat numer 1 4:00 MacGyver (126) 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 1:24 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:36 Serwis informacyjny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Prosto z Polski 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 6:10 Telesklep 7:45 Music Chat 8:20 Świat według Dzikich (15) 8:50 Świat według Dzikich (16) 9:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (21-ost.) 9:50 Domowy front (1/22) 10:20 Domowy front (2) 10:50 Domowy front (3) 11:20 Domowy front (4) 11:50 Wakacje w Rzymie 13:30 Ben Stiller show 14:05 Młody Einstein 15:55 Przyjaciele (3) 16:25 Przyjaciele (4) 16:55 Przyjaciele (5) 17:25 Przyjaciele (6) 17:55 Przyjaciele (7) 18:25 Dwóch i pół (21) 18:55 Dwóch i pół (22) 19:25 Dwóch i pół (23) 19:55 Dwóch i pół (24-ost.) 20:25 Joey (18/24) 20:55 Inwazja porywaczy jaj 21:30 Mickey Niebieskie Oko 23:35 Więcej czadu! 1:30 Wróżki 2:35 Laski na czacie 4:05 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja 9:05 Zdrowy start 9:10 Zdrowie na obcasach 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (2) 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (1) 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo 12:05 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:35 Ślubne pogotowie 13:05 SOS Uroda (10) 13:35 Zdrowie na obcasach 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała (5) 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! (11) 16:25 Zdrowy start 16:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (5) 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (2) 18:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:05 Babska jazda 19:25 Nigella ekspresowo 20:00 Monarchia (1/6) 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (5) 23:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 23:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 0:00 Pani Bovary (3-ost.) 1:00 Babska jazda 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Grunt to zdrowie 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Operacja Tuning 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Toolbox 8:30 Grand Prix na torze 9:00 Legendy PRL 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Top Gear 2006 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Motocyklicznie 13:00 Motoszoł 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Szkoła Auto 14:45 Turbo kamera 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:15 Polak potrafi 16:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:15 Top Gear 2006 18:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 19:15 Mechanik 19:45 Wypadek - przypadek 20:15 Na osi 20:45 Auto-Sport 21:00 Jak to ruszyć? 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Szkoła Auto 23:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:30 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:08 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:19 Przegląd prasy 9:22 Serwis sportowy 9:25 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:43 Pogoda 9:49 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Zdrowie na żywo 10:16 Niezłomni 10:30 Serwis info 10:42 Pogoda 10:43 Komentarz - kraj 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Było, nie minęło 11:30 Serwis info 11:39 Pogoda 11:46 Serwis sportowy 11:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Izrael w naszych oczach 12:11 Komentarz - kraj 12:30 Serwis info 12:44 Pogoda 12:47 Serwis sportowy 12:53 Serwis kulturalny 13:00 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:30 Serwis info 13:46 Pogoda 13:52 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Na rozkaz 14:24 Bez komentarza 14:30 Serwis info 14:41 Pogoda 14:44 Serwis sportowy 14:50 Serwis kulturalny 14:56 Biznes tydzień 15:20 Po sukces do Unii 15:30 Serwis info 15:44 Pogoda 15:51 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Punkt widzenia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:16 Studio Wschód 17:30 Serwis info 17:35 Studio Wschód 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Nasza Ziemia 20:31 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:50 Tygodnik Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:57 Pogoda 23:05 Sportowy wieczór 23:32 Patrol 23:55 Żużel: Grand Prix Europy 0:49 Nasza Ziemia 1:18 Studio Wschód 1:32 Studio Wschód 1:49 Serwis info 2:13 Pogoda 2:17 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Cienie zapomnianych przodków 10:40 Ballada o kozie 11:30 Studio TVP Kultura: Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals 11:40 Ben Harper i Innocent Criminals 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 13:25 Alternatywy 4: Dwudziesty stopień zasilania (5/9) 14:20 Kino krótkich filmów: Owzat 14:30 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina (6) 15:15 Studio Kultura - Pan Tadeusz Live (1) 15:20 Uzak 17:05 Studio Kultura - Pan Tadeusz Live (2) 17:10 Spotkania: Wesołe jest życie staruszka (1) 17:30 Nieprzeterminowani 17:55 Studio Kultura - Pan Tadeusz Live (3) 18:00 Spotkania: Wesołe jest życie staruszka (2) 18:25 Wszystko może się przytrafić 19:05 Studio Kultura - Pan Tadeusz Live (4) 19:10 Spotkania: Wesołe jest życie staruszka (3) 19:30 Ślub w domu samotności 20:05 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Zerowy kilometr 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Pałac Gunner 23:30 Samowolka 0:35 Jazz-club Kultura: Jack DeJohnette - Special Edition. Jazz Jamboree '83 1:10 Jazz-club Kultura: Keith Jarrett, Jack DeJohnette, Gary Peacock - Jazz Jamboree '85 1:40 Kino nocne: Matnia 3:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Hot or Not 18:50 Planet VIVA 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Skąpiec 10:10 Wyspa piratów 12:25 Kundun - życie Dalajlamy 14:45 Wielce skromny bohater 16:40 Bilet powrotny 18:20 Śledź mnie! 20:00 Hammett 21:45 Salon filmowy - Ronan O'Leary: Wyrzucony na brzeg 23:35 Frywolna Lola 1:30 Na zawsze ty 2:55 Zabójca AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 26 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 Australia 1997 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 26 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 Australia 1997 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 00:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 Australia 1997 00:50 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 01:40 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 02:30 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1997 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1987 11:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1987 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 22:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1987 23:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 00:00 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 27 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 00:30 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 28 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 01:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1997 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 04:00 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 27 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:30 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 28 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:55 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Przełomowy czwartek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arild Ostin Ommundsen, wyk. Vegar Hoel, Silje Salomonsen, Andreas Cappelen, Kim Bodnia Norwegia 2004 07:40 Czy leci z nami pilot? - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, wyk. Lloyd Bridges, Robert Hays, Leslie Nielsen, Julie Hagerty USA 1980 09:15 Singapurski sen - film obyczajowy reż. Colin Goh, Yen Yen Woo, wyk. Richard Low, Alice Lim, Dick Su, Yann Yann Yeo Singapur 2006 10:50 Niezłomne - dramat historyczny reż. Katja von Garnier, wyk. Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 12:55 Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 14:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Alec Baldwin - magazyn filmowy 15:00 Radosne Purim - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest USA 2006 16:30 Słoniowe opowieści - film przygodowy reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Patrick Bry, Xavier Clément, Aymeric Lecerf, Boris Ventura Australia/Francja 2006 18:05 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant - magazyn filmowy 18:30 Czy leci z nami pilot? - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, wyk. Lloyd Bridges, Robert Hays, Leslie Nielsen, Julie Hagerty USA 1980 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Przyrodni bracia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. James Coburn, Perry Hayes, Robert Hooks, Reggie King USA 1970 21:45 Miasto pełne namiętności - komedia reż. Hernán Gaffet, wyk. Adrián Navarro, Daniel Kuzniecka, Dolores Sola, Claudio Rissi Argentyna 2006 23:25 Szymon mówi - horror reż. William Dear, wyk. Artie Baxter, Kelly Vitz, Margo Harshman, Greg Cipes USA 2006 00:50 Chinatown - dramat kryminalny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Perry Lopez, John Hillerman, Darrell Zwerling, Diane Ladd USA 1974 02:55 Sybil - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Jessica Lange, Tammy Blanchard, Joey Campbell, David Flemming USA 2007 04:25 Ofiary miłości - historia prawdziwa - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Jack Scalia, Alyssa Milano, Phyllis Lyons, Leo Rossi USA 1993 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 219 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 220 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 221 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:10 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 222 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:35 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 223 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 214 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 215 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 216 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 112 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 201 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 202 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 111 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 112 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 201 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 202 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 203 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 217 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 218 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 203 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 204 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 113 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 114 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 115 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 204 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 205 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:05 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 313 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 401 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:55 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 402 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:20 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1605 17:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 306 USA 2001 18:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 307 USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 602 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Oczytana - serial odc. 207 USA 2005 19:35 Oczytana - serial odc. 208 USA 2005 20:00 Oczytana - serial odc. 209 USA 2005 20:30 Daily Show - program satyryczny 21:00 Przysługa, zegarek i bardzo duża ryba - komedia reż. Peter Howitt, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, John Hannah, John Lynch, Jeanne Tripplehorn USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 22:45 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 312 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Biuro - serial odc. 204 Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 909 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 203 01:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 301 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:50 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 311 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:15 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 302 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:40 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 03:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 505 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 506 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 507 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 602 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 04:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 603 i 604 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 9 09:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Partner życiowy reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 5, Kradzież tożsamości USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Glina USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Miłość w Los Angeles USA 1998 12:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 4, Nowe życie reż. Scott Winant, Perry Lang, USA 2006 12:55 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 1 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Prawda i konsekwencje reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 1 15:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 4, Julia Roberts 16:20 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Wesele w stylu Posh Francja 2006 17:20 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 2, Duchy reż. Scott Winant, Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:15 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 2 19:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Randka Jay'a USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Dom emerytów USA 2003 20:05 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 3 21:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pranie brudów USA 2007 21:55 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Siła wiary USA 2005 22:45 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 5, Most USA 2007 23:40 America's Next Top Model 3 - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna z sekretem 00:35 Abbey & Janice - reality show odc. 6 01:35 Porozmawiaj ze mną - serial odc. 4 reż. Dearbhla Walsh, Wlk. Brytania 2007 02:25 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Randka Jay'a USA 2003 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:10 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Eklerki i nie tylko... - magazyn kulturalny odc. 14 08:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 09:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Zupa na lunch - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 09:25 Na słodko: Pieczone jabłka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:25 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzyni otwierania ostryg - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 10:45 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:15 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Paul Rankin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 12:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 4 13:45 Martha: Cameron Mathison odc. 90 14:30 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 14:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 15:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Zupa rybna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 15:45 Jamie w domu: Bób i groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 16:15 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 2007 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 4 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Zupy - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Owoce morza - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 2 18:30 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary w więzieniu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 20 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:00 Figle: Jill Dupleix: Pieczone banany z lodami - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 9 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Imprezka na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 9 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz siekania dymki - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Wietnamie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 22:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 7 23:00 Słodka gra - komedia romantyczna reż. Sophie Allet-Coche, wyk. Sophie Schütt, Dominic Raacke, Renate Geißler, Xenia Seeberg Niemcy 2007 00:35 Szef kuchni!: Gotowanie na ekranie - serial komediowy odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 1993 01:05 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Praktyki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 01:55 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 02:20 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 02:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 03:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michael Roux Jr. - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 04:00 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 04:25 Przepis na sukces: Wakacje kulinarne - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 04:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Sałatka a'la Kryszak - Jerzy Kryszak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 Canal + Sport 2 18.45 Piłka nożna - Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Zagłębie Sosnowiec Al Jazeera English 06.00 News 06.30 Inside Iraq 07.00 Frost Over The World 08.00 News 08.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 09.00 News 09.30 101 East 10.00 News 10.30 Everywoman 11.00 News Hour 12.00 Frost Over The World 13.00 News 13.30 Front Line USA 14.00 News 14.30 One on One Hold 15.00 News 15.30 The Promised Land 16.00 News 16.30 48 17.00 News Hour 18.00 News 18.30 Listening Post 19.00 News 19.30 Iraq: The War Within 20.00 News Hour 21.00 Witness Special 22.00 News 22.30 Inside Iraq 23.00 News Hour London 00.00 News 00.30 48 01.00 News 01.30 Front Line USA 02.00 Witness Special 03.00 News 03.30 Inside Iraq 04.00 News 04.30 48 05.00 The Promised Land 05.30 One on One Hold BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 Women On The Frontline 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 Middle East Business Report 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 Click 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.10 The World Uncovered 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.10 Imagination 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 Our World 13.00 BBC News wiadomości 13.30 Middle East Business Report 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.30 The Record Europe 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 TBA 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.10 The World Uncovered 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 Final Score 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.10 Imagination 20.00 BBC News wiadomości 20.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.30 The Real... 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.10 The World Uncovered 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 Reporters reportaże 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 00.00 Weather 00.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.10 The World Uncovered 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.10 Imagination 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 The Real... 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny CNBC 06.00 The McLaughlin Group 06.30 Asia Market Week 07.00 Australia This Week magazyn reporterów 07.30 Managing Asia 08.00 Business Arabia 08.30 Business Turkey 08.45 Business Russia 09.00 Answers 09.30 Teleshopping 11.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 12.00 Asia Market Week 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 The McLaughlin Group 13.30 Wall Street Journal Report 14.00 CNBC Sports 18.00 The Travel Channel 20.00 The Leaders 20.30 Luxury Life 21.00 Tonight show 21.45 Late Night 22.30 World Business 23.00 Inside Edge 23.30 Wall Street Journal Report 00.00 Business Turkey 00.15 Business Russia 00.30 Australia This Week magazyn reporterów 01.00 Managing China 01.30 Business Arabia 02.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 02.30 Asia Market Week 03.00 The Leaders 03.30 Managing Asia 04.00 Business Arabia 04.30 Australia This Week magazyn reporterów 05.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów CNN 06.00 World News program informacyjny 06.30 World Report program informacyjny 07.00 World News program informacyjny 07.45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 08.00 News Special 09.00 The Campaign Trail 09.30 Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 World News program informacyjny 12.30 World Sport program informacyjny 13.00 World's Untold Stories 13.30 Revealed 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 The Spirit Of... 15.30 Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 16.00 News Special 17.00 TalkAsia 17.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 18.00 World News program informacyjny 18.30 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 The Spirit Of... 19.30 Revealed 20.00 The Campaign Trail 20.30 Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 21.00 News Special 22.00 World News program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 World News program informacyjny 23.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 00.00 World's Untold Stories 00.30 World Sport program informacyjny 01.00 World News program informacyjny 01.30 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 02.00 World News program informacyjny 02.30 TalkAsia 03.00 Larry King Live wywiad 04.00 This Week in Politics 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Triatlon w Blenheim 06.30 Ponadczasowe - Tony Kanaan 07.00 Streetball - Sezon 3 (odc. 7) 07.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Niesamowite osiągnięcia 08.00 US Open - "mecz finałowy kobiet z 1987 roku" - Steffi Graf - Martina Navrátilová 09.30 US Open - "mecz ćwierćfinałowy mężczyzn z 1996 roku" - Pete Sampras - Alex Corretja 10.00 Turniej tenisowy - BlackRock Tour of Champions 2007: Turnieje w Belfaście i Barcelonie 10.30 Wewnątrz Grand Prix 2008: Turcja 11.00 Mistrzowie świata - Urugwaj 12.00 Składanka z Premier League - Najlepsze momenty sezonu 2002, 2003 13.00 US Open - "mecz finałowy kobiet z 1987 roku" - Steffi Graf - Martina Navrátilová 14.30 US Open - "mecz ćwierćfinałowy mężczyzn z 1996 roku" - Pete Sampras - Alex Corretja 15.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 1993 roku - Rosja - Chorwacja" 16.00 Sezon - Koszykówka Bluegrass (odc. 2) 17.00 "Duch Żeglarstwa 2007: Regaty Rolex Sydney Hobart 17.30 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (odc. 19) 18.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Wioślarstwo: Oxford - Cambridge 19.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 2006 roku - Hiszpania - Grecja" 20.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz finałowy z 1995 roku - Republika Południowej Afryki - Nowa Zelandia" 21.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz fazy grupowej z 1991 roku - Zachodnie Samoa - Walia" 22.00 Finał Pucharu Europy z 1974 roku: Bayern Monachium - Atlético Madryt 23.00 FA Premier League - FC Everton - Chelsea Londyn z sezonu 2006, 2007 23.30 FA Premier League - FC Everton - FC Fulham Londyn z sezonu 2006, 2007 00.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Wioślarstwo: Oxford - Cambridge 01.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 2006 roku - Hiszpania - Grecja" 02.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz finałowy z 1995 roku - Republika Południowej Afryki - Nowa Zelandia" 03.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz fazy grupowej z 1991 roku - Zachodnie Samoa - Walia" 04.00 Mistrzowie świata - Urugwaj 05.00 Składanka z Premier League - Najlepsze momenty sezonu 2002, 2003 Extreme Sports 06.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 1) 06.30 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 1) 07.00 I-Ex (odc. 28) 07.30 10 Count (odc. 2) 08.00 The Global Assault 09.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 10) 09.30 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (odc. 1) 10.30 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 1) 11.00 I-Ex (odc. 28) 11.30 10 Count (odc. 2) 12.00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (odc. 7) 13.00 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (odc. 1) 14.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 1) 14.30 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 1) 15.00 Gnars Snowballs 15.30 Relentless Skate Tour (odc. 2) 16.00 I-Ex (odc. 28) 16.30 10 Count (odc. 2) 17.00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (odc. 7) 18.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 1) 18.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 10) 19.00 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (odc. 1) 20.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 776) 21.00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (odc. 7) 22.00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (odc. 6) 23.00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (odc. 7) 00.00 I-Ex (odc. 28) 00.30 10 Count (odc. 2) 01.00 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 1) 01.30 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (odc. 7) 02.30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 1) 03.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 10) 03.30 The Raid: The Raid World Cup 2005 (odc. 1) 04.00 The Global Assault 05.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 1) 05.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 10) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.hits 10.00 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 Samuraj Shamploo serial animowany 11.10 4fun.hits 12.00 Parowanie 13.00 Star4U 13.30 Parowanie 14.00 Parowanie 15.00 4fun.hits 17.00 10! program rozrywkowy 18.00 Parowanie 18.35 Star4U 19.00 Hitofon telesprzedaż 19.20 4fun.hits 20.00 The Best of "Kartony" filmy animowane 21.00 Star4U 21.30 Parowanie 22.00 4fun.club 02.00 Nocny 4fun telesprzedaż 03.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny Fashion TV 06.00 Tygodnie mody 06.30 Modelki 06.45 First Face 06.55 F People 07.00 Bielizna 07.30 Fotografowie mody 07.45 Moda i sport 07.55 F People 08.00 Hity sezonu 08.30 Modelki 08.45 Stroje plażowe 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Tendances 09.45 First Face 09.55 F People 10.00 Modelki 10.30 Fryzury i makijaże 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Modelki 12.45 Projektanci mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Tygodnie mody 13.30 Fryzury i makijaże 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Modelki 14.55 F People 15.00 Moda dookoła świata 15.30 Hity sezonu 15.55 F People 16.00 Nagrody Model Awards 16.30 Tendances 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 First Face 17.55 F People 18.00 Fotografowie mody 18.30 Fashion Destination 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 19.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Moda i film 20.45 Moda i muzyka 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Hity sezonu 21.45 Stroje plażowe 21.55 F People 22.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22.30 Tendances 22.45 Bielizna 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Moda i film 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Hity sezonu 01.30 Bielizna 01.45 F Floor 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Stroje plażowe 02.45 F Floor 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Fotografowie mody 03.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Modelki 04.30 Fashion Destination 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Fryzury i makijaże 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Movies 24 06.00 Kobieta z przeszłością dramat sensacyjny reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. Pamela Reed, Dwight Schultz, Richard Lineback, Carrie Snodgress 07.45 Idealna rodzinka thriller reż. E.W. Swackhamer, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Jennifer O'Neill, Shiri Appleby, Juliana Hansen 09.30 Jeden z naszych dramat sensacyjny reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Lori Loughlin, Martin Sheen, Greg Evigan, Valerie Landsburg 11.15 Podróż w przeszłość dramat obyczajowy reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Melissa Gilbert, Jean Simmons, Jeremy Sheffield, Lorraine Pilkington 13.00 Perry Mason: Zrozpaczona panna młoda film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Ronny Cox 14.45 Będę o Tobie śnił dramat obyczajowy reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Marcia Gay Harden, Will Estes, Jacinda Barrett 16.30 Osiedle strachu film sensacyjny reż. Brian Grant, wyk. Hart Bochner, Joe Don Baker, Chelsea Field, Brett Cullen 18.15 Śledztwa Joanne: Zbłąkane dusze film kryminalny reż. George Bloomfield, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Victor Garber, Simon Callow, Robert Hays 20.00 Perry Mason: Notoryczna zakonnica film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Barbara Hale, Michele Green, Raymond Burr, William Katt 21.45 Przypadkowy świadek thriller reż. Kristoffer Tabori, wyk. Natasha Gregson Wagner, Currie Graham, Enid-Raye Adams, Peter Benson 23.30 Dzikie obsesje film erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Scott Valentine, Erika Anderson, Elizabeth Whitcraft, Robert Keith 01.15 Rytmy nocy thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Martin Hewitt, Deborah Driggs, Tracy Tweed, David Carradine 03.00 Zbrodniczy zamiar thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Linda Purl, Sebastian Spence, Vanessa Angel, Mike Antonakos 04.30 Kobieta z przeszłością dramat sensacyjny reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. Pamela Reed, Dwight Schultz, Richard Lineback, Carrie Snodgress MTV 2 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.15 Supermassive Rockstars 08.00 MTV TWO Quality Control 09.00 The Red Button Chart 10.00 MySpace Chart 11.00 Download 12.00 The Rock Top 10 13.00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems 14.30 Flux Me I'm Famous 15.00 Top 20 Awesome Guitar... 17.00 Top 20 Bands That Changed... 19.00 Top 10 Punk Anthems 20.00 MySpace Chart 21.00 Gonzo with Zane Lowe 22.00 Foo Fighters Takeover 23.00 Foo Fighters: MTV Live 00.00 Slipknot: MTV Live 00.30 Korn: MTV Live 01.00 Gonzo Loves... 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO Quality Control VH1 Polska 06.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Weekend z Rolling Stones teledyski 11.00 VH1 wczoraj i dziś 13.00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista na życzenie 15.00 Polonez polskie hity 16.00 Ostateczna odliczanka najlepsze teledyski ostatnich tygodni 20.00 W domu u... z wizytą u gwiazd 20.30 Misja: Moda reality show 21.30 New Look magazyn o modzie 22.00 90, godz. podróż po latach 90. 23.00 Saturday Night Fever gorączka sobotniej nocy 02.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najgroźniejszy wąż serial przyrodniczy 09.00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska serial dokumentalny 10.00 Sekcja dinozaura film dokumentalny 11.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najgroźniejszy wąż serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska serial dokumentalny 13.00 Sekcja dinozaura film dokumentalny 14.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najgroźniejszy wąż serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska serial dokumentalny 16.00 Sekcja dinozaura film dokumentalny 17.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najgroźniejszy wąż serial przyrodniczy 18.00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska serial dokumentalny 19.00 Sekcja dinozaura film dokumentalny 20.00 Królestwo żarłaczy tygrysich film przyrodniczy 21.00 Teorie spiskowe: Dusiciel z Bostonu serial dokumentalny 22.00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki serial dokumentalny 23.00 Królestwo żarłaczy tygrysich film przyrodniczy 00.00 Teorie spiskowe: Dusiciel z Bostonu serial dokumentalny 01.00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Bia (odc. 37/65) serial animowany 06.55 W Królestwie Kalendarza (odc. 50/52) serial animowany 07.20 Zdrowy puls magazyn medyczny 07.35 Młody książę (odc. 10/13) serial przygodowy reż. Robert Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Barbara Rasheldon 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 17.00 Zawrót głowy thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. James Stewart, Kim Novak, Barbara Bel Geddes, Tom Helmore 19.20 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 5/39) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 19.50 Gigi (odc. 30/65) serial animowany 20.20 Bogacze komedia obyczajowa reż. Sergio Corbucci, wyk. Laura Antonelli, Renato Pozzetto, Lino Banfi, Francesca Dellera 22.20 Ziemie toskańskie serial dokumentalny 22.45 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 23.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 23.20 Erotyczna ruletka program erotyczny 23.35 Nocne perwersje program erotyczny 23.40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 00.10 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.30 Mandarino program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Sexy galaxy program erotyczny 01.10 News program erotyczny 01.15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 01.45 Giełda kontaktów program erotyczny 02.00 Anonse program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 Weekendowa promocja 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Z kamerą dookoła świata 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Weekendowa promocja 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 Weekendowa promocja 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 Weekendowa promocja 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 Weekendowa promocja 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 Weekendowa promocja 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 Weekendowa promocja 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 Weekendowa promocja 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 Weekendowa promocja 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 Weekendowa promocja 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 Weekendowa promocja 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 Weekendowa promocja 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 06.25 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 06.50 Zwariowana ukryta kamera reality show 07.15 Zwariowana ukryta kamera reality show 07.40 Ślubna niespodzianka serial dokumentalny 08.30 Miss Popularności serial dokumentalny 09.25 Cwana pułapka serial dokumentalny 10.15 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 10.40 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 11.05 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 11.30 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 11.55 Zwariowana ukryta kamera reality show 12.20 Zwariowana ukryta kamera reality show 12.45 Szczyt program dokumentalny 13.35 Co powinieneś zrobić? serial dokumentalny 14.25 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców serial dokumentalny 14.50 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców serial dokumentalny 15.15 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 15.40 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 16.10 Cwana pułapka serial dokumentalny 17.00 Zwariowana ukryta kamera reality show 17.30 Zwariowana ukryta kamera reality show 18.00 Szczyt program dokumentalny 19.00 Wzgórze odkupienia film dokumentalny 20.00 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 20.30 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 21.00 10 naj: 10 największych zbrodni serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wbrew prawu serial dokumentalny 23.00 Wbrew prawu serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 10 naj: 10 największych zbrodni serial dokumentalny 01.40 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 02.05 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 02.30 Wzgórze odkupienia film dokumentalny 02.55 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 03.20 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 03.45 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 04.10 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 04.35 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 05.00 Cwana pułapka serial dokumentalny Superstacja 08.00 Dziennik 08.15 Weekend program informacyjny 09.00 Dziennik 09.15 Weekend program informacyjny 10.00 Dziennik 10.15 Weekend program informacyjny 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Tydzień... zleciał! program podsumowujący wydarzenia tygodnia 11.40 Jednym okiem program interwencyjny 12.00 Dziennik 12.15 Świat wg Węglarczyka program publicystyczny 13.00 Dziennik 13.15 Przyjaciele Superstacji program informacyjny 14.00 Dziennik 14.15 Przyjaciele Superstacji program informacyjny 15.00 Dziennik 15.15 Przyjaciele Superstacji program informacyjny 16.00 Dziennik 16.15 Przyjaciele Superstacji program informacyjny 16.35 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 17.15 Dziennik 17.30 O nich się mówi program informacyjny 18.00 Dziennik 18.15 O nich się mówi program informacyjny 19.00 Dziennik 19.15 O nich się mówi program informacyjny 20.00 Dziennik 20.15 Bez ograniczeń magazyn 22.00 Dziennik 22.15 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 23.00 Dziennik 23.15 Świat wg Węglarczyka program publicystyczny 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 08.00 Reporterzy magazyn 09.00 Golf.pl 09.30 Program 10.00 Inwestuj! magazyn 10.30 Nieruchomości magazyn 11.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11.30 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Firma magazyn 12.30 World Business magazyn 13.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13.30 Zrozumieć świat cykl dokumentalny 14.30 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 15.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 15.30 Reporterzy magazyn 16.30 Marketing&PR; 17.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Zrozumieć świat cykl dokumentalny 18.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19.00 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 19.30 Nieruchomości magazyn 20.00 Firma magazyn 20.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21.00 Golf.pl 21.30 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 22.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 22.30 Inwestuj! magazyn 23.00 Reporterzy magazyn TVN Gra 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka: Bioenergoterapeuci serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Code 07.05 Rnb 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Focus: Kanye West 13.50 Playlist 15.00 Code 15.05 French Only 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Urban Hit 30 18.00 Playlist 19.00 Code 19.05 Africa 19.35 Playlist 20.00 I Love My Mix 21.00 Legend 22.00 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Code 00.05 Sound System 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.25 Południowe refleksy magazyn 07.15 Pod mapami magazyn 07.30 7 dni na planecie magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 TiVi 5 - Pasza i koty serial animowany 08.40 TiVi 5 - Toupie et Binou serial dla dzieci 08.45 TiVi 5 - Samsam serial dla dzieci 08.55 TiVi 5 - Inuk serial dla dzieci 09.05 TiVi 5 - Cedric serial dla dzieci 09.40 TiVi 5 - Foot 2 rue serial animowany 10.00 TiVi 5 - To nie czary magazyn 10.30 C Com-c@ (odc. 63) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 10.55 Słowa teledysku magazyn 11.05 Akustycznie magazyn 11.30 Ogrody i rozrywki magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Nec Plus Ultra magazyn 12.30 Wietnam, święto zmsłów film dokumentalny 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Kto chce, niech wierzy magazyn 14.30 Życie na zielono magazyn 15.00 Cite guide magazyn 15.30 Cegła w brzuchu magazyn 15.50 Zmienić wnętrze magazyn 16.05 Wszyscy do komisu magazyn 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 16.55 Chęć zobaczenia magazyn 17.05 Pałace Europy film dokumentalny 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.30 Nienawidzę wakacji film obyczajowy reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Stéphane Freiss, Carole Richert, Clémence Lassalas, Thomas Doucet 19.50 Katarzyna serial obyczajowy 20.15 25emeimage magazyn 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Kobiety w piosence program rozrywkowy 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 Pekin express program rozrywkowy 01.25 Otwarte zwiedzanie magazyn 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki magazyn informacyjny 02.00 Pałace Europy film dokumentalny 02.55 Pod mapami magazyn 03.05 7 dni na planecie magazyn 03.30 Afryka tworzenia film dokumentalny 04.00 Nowa twarz, nowe żcie film dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.30 Ogrody magazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Program publicystyczny 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Style i biznes magazyn 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Magazyn jeździecki 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 11.23 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Style i biznes magazyn 12.23 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Program publicystyczny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn jeździecki 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 e-Biznes magazyn 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Style i biznes magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Program publicystyczny 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Magazyn jeździecki 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.10 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 1) debata 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 2) debata 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 e-Biznes magazyn 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Style i biznes magazyn 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Magazyn jeździecki 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Program publicystyczny 00.30 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.50 Program publicystyczny BBC CBeebies 06:00 Teletubisie odc.: 10 06:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 06:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 21 06:45 Małe roboty odc.: 21 06:55 Smyki odc.: 3 07:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 07:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 07:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 6 07:55 Świat Todda odc.: 6 08:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 10 08:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 9 08:45 Smyki odc.: 8 09:05 Boogie Beebies 09:20 Supercyfry 09:35 Binka odc.: 8 09:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 10:00 Teletubisie odc.: 20 10:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 9 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 20 10:45 Małe roboty odc.: 20 10:55 Smyki odc.: 2 11:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 8 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 17 11:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 5 11:55 Świat Todda odc.: 5 12:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 9 12:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 18 12:45 Smyki odc.: 7 13:05 Boogie Beebies 13:20 Supercyfry 13:35 Binka odc.: 7 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 14:00 Teletubisie odc.: 10 14:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 21 14:45 Małe roboty odc.: 21 14:55 Smyki odc.: 3 15:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 15:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 6 15:55 Świat Todda odc.: 6 16:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 10 16:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 9 16:45 Smyki odc.: 8 17:05 Boogie Beebies 17:20 Supercyfry 17:35 Binka odc.: 8 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 18:00 Teletubisie odc.: 20 18:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 9 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 20 18:45 Małe roboty odc.: 20 18:55 Smyki odc.: 2 19:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 8 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 17 19:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 5 19:55 Świat Todda odc.: 5 20:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 9 20:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 18 20:45 Smyki odc.: 7 21:05 Boogie Beebies 21:20 Supercyfry 21:35 Binka odc.: 7 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 22:00 Teletubisie odc.: 10 22:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 21 22:45 Małe roboty odc.: 21 22:55 Smyki odc.: 3 23:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 23:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 6 23:55 Świat Todda odc.: 6 00:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 10 00:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 9 00:45 Smyki odc.: 8 01:05 Boogie Beebies 01:20 Supercyfry 01:35 Binka odc.: 8 01:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 02:00 Teletubisie odc.: 10 02:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 10 02:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 21 02:45 Małe roboty odc.: 21 02:55 Smyki odc.: 2 03:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 9 03:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 18 03:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 6 03:55 Świat Todda odc.: 6 04:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 10 04:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 9 04:45 Smyki odc.: 8 05:05 Boogie Beebies 05:20 Supercyfry 05:35 Binka odc.: 8 05:40 Błyśnij-błyskula Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku